


Meet Kaiyo

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Before Grand Line, Big Brother Sanji, Gen, Haki, How Do I Tag, IM SORRRY, M/M, Original Character(s), i accidentally deleted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: This is how the Straw Hat Pirates got their youngest member, Kaiyo.I accidentally deleted this
Relationships: Kaiyo & Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544869
Kudos: 10





	Meet Kaiyo

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

They were heading for the Grand Line. After the fiasco at the last stop, they once again set sail towards a new adventure and their dreams.

They were only a day or so out from the Grand Line, according to Nami. But before they continue, they decided to stop by an island to stock up on supplies for the journey ahead. Nami calculated that the nearest island was a day away, so they headed towards it, hoping that there would be no trouble. But, considering how Luffy was to pick fights, they highly doubted it.

The next day they came across a medium island with a nice enough village that could be seen by the shore and into the island. The island was beautiful, the grass was a nice green with various colored flowers scattered around, the trees there were beautiful cherry blossoms, and the lake water was crystal clear. The mountains at the end of the island looked old and strong, and the clouds around the island looked ejected more fluffy and white than any others. The houses and buildings were lined up neatly and looks brand new! The wood was a nice brown and looked very healthy, there were barely any seen scratches or marks on them.

“We can stop there for supplies.” Sanji lit a cigarette and took a nice deal from it as he and his crew stared in small awe at the island.

They docked in the pier and left the Going Merry to get their supplies, they left Nami with Merry in case someone tried to take Her.

“Hopefully the have meat,” Luffy said, as he, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro walked towards the village market place. “I’m HUNGRY.”

The Straw Hat Captain groaned and spread his arms to emphasize his point. They others just chuckled and rolled their eyes and their captain as they entered the market. The people were staring at them, not in fear, but in curiosity. Like they were intrigued by the pirates. They ignored the stares and looked for the supplies they needed.

They first stopped by a small meat stand so they could get their captain to stop whining. Then they looked for the veggies and fruits stands.

As they were on their way there, Sanji noticed a small girl sitting under a cherry blossom tree reading a book, the little girl looked about 10 years old, with sea blue eyes, brown hair with white ends and birthmarks on her face, arms, and legs. She was wearing a white jacket with black stripes, a light blue tank top, with brown shorts and shoes. But one thing that really caught his eye, were the light gold fluffy wings that rested on the girls back, now he had seen some people with animal parts, even fish people, but never wings. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she looked up and saw Sanji staring at her, the latter smiled and waved at her before rejoining his crew ahead of him. The girl kept staring at him as he walked off, a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

It was noon, and they were just about done with their shopping, they just needed to get a few more things. Like sake, tools, Wood, and paper.

Luffy and Usopp were talking about something with Zoro and Sanji sort of listening, when the blond noticed something in the corner of his eye, he slightly tensed up, thinking it was the Marines. He fully turned his head to look and saw that, it was the girl from earlier! She was looking out from behind a market stand staring at them with an uncertainty in her expression, like she wanted to go up to the Pirates, but something held her back. Sanji smiled at the girl and set the supplies down on the ground next to Zoro before walking towards the small girl. Once he was right in front of her, she looked up and saw that he was smiling, he kneeled down to her height and stared at her with his one visible eye as blue and blue meet.

“Hey there kiddo,” he said to her, watching as she stared back at him with awe and nervousness. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Kaiyo.” She said in a firm voice, Sanji chuckled at the show of determination. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Sanji, nice to meet you Kaiyo.” He said as he held his hand out for her to shake, Kaiyo took it and firmly shook it with her small hand.

“HEY SANJI! Who are you talking to?”

The blond and Kaiyo looked behind him to see Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro walking towards them. Sanji stood and brushed himself off, turning to his crew as they stood in front of him and Kaiyo.

“Just saying hello to this little lady.” Sanji said and was met with confused stares before they looked to the side and saw a 10 year old girl who went up to Sanji’s waist.

“Well aren’t you a gentleman.” Zoro said in a mocking voice, and was met with a glare from the blond.

“Oh. Shut up, Moss Head!”

“You shut up Curly Brows!”

The greennett and blond glared at each other while the others ignored them.

“WOAH! You have WINGS!” Luffy exclaimed loudly, stars in his eyes as he stared at Kaiyo’s small wings.

“Wow, I didn’t notice at first.” Usopp said in awe. Kaiyo stared embarrassed for a moment before looking at them again.

“I’m Kaiyo, who are you guys?” She asked them as Zoro and Sanji finally stopped bickering.

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy! And this is my crew!” Luffy proudly exclaimed, gesturing to the others.

“This is Usopp, our sniper,” the long nose smiled at the child, “Sanji, our cook” the blond smiled at her, “and this is my first mate Zoro, our swordsman.” Zoro just jerked his head to Kaiyo.

Kaiyo stares at them for a minute before her face breaks out in awe.

“WOW! You guys are Pirates! Please, may I join your crew?” she asked with shining eyes, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

The Pirates stared at her in shock, they couldn’t believe a 10 year old would ask that. They didn’t know what to say, and for a moment they forgot how to speak. The silence was then broken by Luffy, but not in the way the hoped.

“Sure! I don’t see why not!”

“LUFFY!”

“What?!”

At Luffy’s acceptance, the others shouted at him in shock and anger, to which the captain was confused about. What was wrong with it? Luffy stood there stiff as his Nakama glared at him, while Kaiyo stood confused at the sudden outburst.

“Uhh…” she was about to continue but was cut off when the Pirates picked up their supplies and continued glaring at Luffy.

“Listen, we’ll think about it and tell you tomorrow. Okay?” Sanji told her as they began to walk towards the Going Merry. Kaiyo nodded in understanding and waved goodbye to them, turning and leaving the market as the Straw Hats also took their leave.

* * *

“He WHAT!?”

*SMACK!*

“OW!”

Luffy crouched on the ground and held his head in pain as a big bump began to form from Nami hitting him hard on the head. When they got back to the Merry, they told Nami about the girl and how Luffy accepted her to be a pirate. Then she promptly hit him. And yelled.

“Are you insane!?” Nami screamed at her captain, who was still on the ground in pain.

“I don’t see why it’s an issue!” Luffy yelled out, half in pain and the other half in fear, still not getting the obvious problem.

“The problem is that she’s 10, Luffy!” Sanji said firmly, taking a long drag from his cigarette. All of them were still glaring at the fallen captain.

“I say we let be a pirate!” Luffy got up from the floor and put his hat back on. “You never know what she can do!”

They all just sighed at the captain's stubbornness. When he had his mind on something, he never backed down.

“We should give her a chance.” Luffy said in conviction, really true to his decision. “We can't just decide that she’s a helpless kid when we don’t know her.”

The crew stared at their captain for a long moment, in slight awe at his determined expression and true words. Sometimes their captain was an idiot, true, but he is a true captain when they need him to be, and says things that make them rethink things and consider. At their captains words, they really thought about Kaiyo joining their crew. Zoro was about to say something but was cut off when an explosion went off and shook the Merry so hard that they had to find their footing.

They went above deck and saw that a Navy ship was docked and there were marines in the village, hurting and threatening the people there. They were shouting something to them but the Straw Hats couldn’t hear, but they didn’t care. They had to help.

“Usopp, Nami” the long nose and red head looked to their captain, “stay here with the Merry, we’ll go take care of them.” Luffy said, his hat shadowing his eyes as he jumped down from the ship, Zoro and Sanji following in suit.

Once they arrived, Luffy shot himself at a big marine soldier while Zoro brought his swords out and started slashing and Snajin started kicking the marines away from the people. The marines were no match for them, they were falling down like flies and running away like cowards. But Luffy was still fighting that big marine and it was taking some out of him, he was even getting pretty beat up. Zoro and Sanji couldn’t help but look to their captain as the marine kept dodging and hitting Luffy. After one particular blow, Luffy was sent flying into a house and struggled to get up, the marine walked over and stepped on his chest, preventing him from getting up.

“LUFFY!”

Zoro and Sanji both cried out in shock and fear at their captain being held down. They made a mistake to get distracted, as they were both restrained by the marines, Zoro was tackled and his swords were tossed away as the marines held his arms in vice grips. Sanji was held back by one guy who was behind him holding Sanji's arms.

“Well, well, well~ Look who we have here.” The Straw Hats turned their heads and saw a navy admiral walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

“The Straw Hat Pirates.” The admiral press his arms out and looked at the Pirates with a smug look on his face. Then he walked towards Zoro and looked him up and down.

“Not so powerful now are you?” As he said that, he punched Zoro right in the stomach so hard he doubled over in pain, or tried to anyway. The marines holding him lowered him down to the ground when his legs gave out.

“ZORO!”

Luffy and Sanji both cried out as their Nakama doubled over in pain. The admiral smirked and kicked Zoro in the stomach, making him groan in pain. The marines holding him backed off as the admiral kept kicking him, Luffy yelling at him to stop and Sanji staring in fear at his crew mate being hurt. Once the bastard admiral was done, he stepped back and stared the Pirates down with an ugly smirk on his face.

“HAHAHAHA!! Your all PATHETIC! I can’t wait to execute you all and happily take your bounties!” He smiled crazily as the people stared at him in fear and shock while the Straw Hats glared at him. “When I’m done with you, I’ll take everything in this village, and then-!”

“Please stop.”

The admiral froze and turned to see Kaiyo standing behind him, she didn’t look scared or nervous like the people, she looked determined and had a brave glint in her eyes as she stood firmly in place.

“Oh? And what are you going to do?” Admiral Bastard said to the brave girl, giving her a menacing stare that made the villagers shrink back but not her.

“You should stop. Your being a real jerk.” The admirals eye twitched at her response, his anger visibly growing.

“You better watch your mouth girl.”

“No. You need to watch it.”

The Pirates, marines, and villagers stared at Kaiyo in shock at her response, thinking that she must be insane to stand up to the admiral. They all looked to him and saw that he was seething with rage. His face was red and he was glaring bloody murder at the child infront of him.

“WITH THAT ATTITUDE I MIGHT AS WELL EXECUTE YOU TOO!”

“NO PLEASE!”

Sanji and a couple other villagers shouted to the admiral, Sanji tried to pull out of the marines hold but was jerked back and a knife was held near his throat. The admiral drew his sword and pointed it at Kaiyo, who didn’t even flinch, looking up at the bastard.

“You know, you not scary at all. Just a big bully whose a coward underneath that jacket.” Kaiyo stared at the man in front of her, no fear on her face or in her eyes. The statement made the admiral more angry, he seethed and drew his sword back.

“DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!”

“KAIYO!”

The admiral pulled his sword back and thrust it towards Kaiyo with the intent to kill her. For her, the world slowed down and Kaiyo took a deep breath before leaning to the side avoiding the sword. When the world came back to normal speed, everyone was in awe and shock at the girl being able to dodge the sword. The shock was short lived when she pulled her arm back as her birthmarks and eyes glowed a light neon blue before punching the admiral with an amazing power, sending him flying a few feet before he skidded across the floor and stopped. The marines stared at the admiral in horror before turning back to the girl. Everyone was looking at her in awe, amazed at the power her small body had in her.

Kaiyo stood her ground before the marines and Pirates, daring them to attack. Two of the marines stared before running towards her with their swords, the girl just sidestepped one of them and kicked him in the back, then she ducked from the sword of the second one and punched him hard in the stomach.

Kaiyo then ran towards Sanji and the marine holding him, said marine pushed the blond away and tried to back up but Kaiyo just ran towards him and punched him, sending him crashing towards the marines near Zoro, who was still staring at the kid in shock.

“Sanji-San! Are you okay?” Kaiyo said as she helped the blond up from the ground, he nodded and they looked back to see a few marines bolt towards them.

“I’m fine. But let’s teach these guys a lesson.”

“Right.”

Kaiyo nodded and they raced towards the marines, kicking and punching left and right. Once he was close enough, Sanji roundhouse kicked a marine too close to Zoro and helped him up, telling him to lean against him.

“Worried Cook?” Zoro joked weakly, one arm wrapped around Sanji's shoulders while the other was wrapped around his midsection.

“Shut up moss head.” The blond said firmly, picking up his swords and leading them to a couple of villagers who were motioning them to follow. Once he dropped the Marimo into good hands he turned and resumed the fight, kicking in total anger at his injured Nakama.

Meanwhile Kaiyo took down a couple more marines before jumping up and kicking the big marine holding Luffy down in the head, causing him to stumble backwards before falling to the ground unconscious. Kaiyo turned to the captain and went over to help him up.

“Luffy-San! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Once the Straw Hat captain was back on his feet, he looked at Kaiyo with stars in his eyes and a big grin on his face.

“WOAH! That was so cool!” At the compliment, Kaiyo flushed bright red and smiled sheepishly. “You would make a great addition to my crew!”

“R-really?” She asked in an excited voice, looking up to the Straw Hat captain, he nodded before noticing something behind her and pushed her aside and kicked a marine that was coming up behind her with a sword, launching him into another marine.

The two nodded to each other before launching back into the fight. A little while into the fight, storm clouds started firing lightning at the marines and slingshot rounds were also hitting the marines, Luffy and Sanji looked behind them and saw from a distance that Nami and Usopp had their weapons out and were helping them in the fight, being their defense.

Thanks to the extra people, the fight was over fairly quickly, the marines fled like cowards with their tails between their legs.

Once the marines were gone, everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they could finally relax.

* * *

A couple hours later it was sunset, and after the fight, the villagers invited the Straw Hats to stay the night, as a thanks for their help.

They were all, including the villagers, graced with an incredible meal by Sanji, and the best sake the village had. There was music, and dancing, and talking, and laughing and the night was so much fun!

At some point in the night, the Straw Hats asked why they were so nice to them, the villagers explained that sometimes Pirates would stop by for supplies and ask for directions and would grace them with treasure and gifts, so they grew accustomed to nice Pirates coming through.

The children of the village, including Kaiyo, absolutely LOVED Pirates, and would ask them various questions and ask them to tell stories.

The Straw Hats, Sanji, indulged the adorable children and told them of their adventures and what their dreams were. The children also told them their dreams and what they wanted to be. Now, Sanji loved kids, and told them funny stories, the legend of All Blue, what he does, let a couple of them ride on his back, danced with them.

When it was late, the children were ushered to bed by the adults, much to their dismay. Then for the rest of the night it was just the adults having fun, talking, drinking, and dancing.

At one point in the night, Sanji excused himself and went out side so he could have a smoke. He walked over to a cherry blossom tree and stood under it as he lit his cigarette and stared up at the moon. Outside of the building where the party was, the night was peaceful and tranquil. The night sky was dark blue with beautiful stars scattered all across the sky, the moon was high and bright, casting a soft light over Sanji. He smiles as a soft breeze sweeps past him, blowing through his golden locks. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he turned his head and saw that Kaiyo was coming towards him. Once she was close to him, she stood next to him and looked up at the stars across the endless sky.

“Hi.”

“Hey there.”

They lapsed back into silence as the watched the stars twinkle and shine. As they stood there, Sanji thought back to the fight earlier today and how Kaiyo was able to fight those trained marines who were way bigger than her, and her abilities. She was amazing, and she seemed like a really good kid, standing up to the admiral like that, Sanji was amazed.

“You know,” he stared, making Kaiyo look over to him. “You were really amazing back there. You kicked their asses.”

At the compliment, Kaiyo flushes pure red and smiles as she twirled her fingers together, mumbling thanks to the cook.

“Bet your parents would be proud.” Sanji takes a drag out of his cigarette and looked back to Kaiyo expecting to see a smile on her small face, only to see a frown and downcast eyes hidden by her hair.

“Are you…okay?” Sanji asked tentatively, hoping he doesn’t hurt the child. For a moment there is no movement, until Kaiyo lifts her head and turns to Sanji, who then sees the emotions clear in her eyes. Her big blue eyes were filled with sadness, and grief, and confusion, and not understanding, and so many more emotions that Sanji couldn’t name them.

“Um…my parents aren’t…around actually.” Kaiyo broke her gaze with Sanji to stare at the ground in sadness and a small frown in her brows.

He…didn’t expect that. She didn’t have parents?

Well…now that he thinks about it, after the fight no one really came up to her in extreme worry, sure a couple adults came up to her to make sure she was okay, but...there was no one she called ‘mom’ or ‘dad’.

“What happened?” Sanji asked carefully, not wanting to bring up bad memories. He expected Kaiyo’s expression to turn into sadness or grief, but she just looked…troubled, conflicted. Her eyes kept staring off into space as her brown knit together in confusion and conflict and her lips parting.

“I…I-I don’t…know. The villagers said that…when I was 3, I washed up on shore with a bunch of wreckage…the only thing I knew was my name…” Sanji stared at her in shock at her history, and couldn’t imagine how she must feel. Not knowing who you are or your family. A reason Sanji couldn’t know how she felt is because his home life years ago was not great, he grew up with horrible siblings and an even worse father. But he could understand where Kaiyo was coming from.

“I’m sorry.”

They fell into silence once again. The stars the only thing comforting them.

“You know,” Kaiyo was startled for a moment before staring at Sanji.

“We could be your family if you join our crew.” Kaiyo’s eyes widened in shock at that, as if she couldn’t believe it. Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded and reached up to wipe the wetness away.

Silence rained again as they looked up to the stars and moon accompanying them.

* * *

The next day, EVERYONE had a hangover. One by one, everyone woke up with a groan and rubbed their throbbing heads. The women, sans Nami, brought the men remedies to ease their hangovers.

Once the Straw Hat Pirates were wide awake, they began saying goodbye to everyone on the island and accepted the extra supplies and gifts the villagers gave them. Sanji was lighting a cigarette when he was a familiar face at the end of the crowd. He looked up and saw that Kaiyo was looking at the Pirates with longing in her eyes and quickly looked down to the ground. Sanji nudged his captain and motioned him to look over to the lone child, the captain and cook looked to each other before smiling and heading over to the child, their decision clear.

The Straw Hats we’re stocking up and organizing their supplies when they noticed their cook and captain were missing.

“Hey, have you guys seen Luffy and the cook?” Zoro asked from his spot leaning against the railing, looking to the Navigator and sniper. They looked at each other before shrugging and shaking their heads.

“Uh no. They disappeared when we were in the village.” Usopp said in confusion, not remembering when they slipped away. Nami nodded.

“Yeah. I wonder where they are. Oh the better not be starting trouble!” Nami seethed at the two, her face going red. Usopp and Zoro shrunk back in fear at the sight of the angry woman. She was about to say something again but was cut off when they heard the sound of their captains rubber legs jumping up onto the Going Merry. They looked and saw that he had just landed on the railing in a crouched position.

“Hey guys!” The rubber person said in glee. Placing hit straw hat back on top of his head. The others just glared at Luffy before noticing the missing cook.

“Hey Luffy, where’s the cook?” Zoro asked in a bored tone.

“Sanji? Oh, he should be here soon. He was just getting something.” At the captains bright smile, the crew thought that meant something was going to go wrong or he did something. Before they could say anything, they heard a light tap as Sanji landed on the railing in a crouch position, and he was holding something on his back. Wait, no, someone. When Sanji hopped onto the deck they saw that it was Kaiyo on the cooks back with a brown backpack on, her legs were around his waist and her hands on his shoulders.

“Guys, this is Kaiyo, our new Nakama.” Luffy proudly proclaims as Sanji gently placed the child onto the deck. She looks back at Sanji was a nervous expression and is meet back with one that says ‘it’s okay’, Kaiyo smiled and turned back to her new Nakama. The three crew members stared in mild shock when Nami suddenly stepped forward and crouched down to Kaiyo’s height and smiled warmly.

“Nice to need you Kaiyo, I’m this ship’s navigator.” Nami held her hand out for the child to shake, said child also smiled and took the redheads hand in hers, shaking firmly.

“Nice to meet you too!” The two smiled at each other and engaged in a detailed conversation, asking about the other, Sanji even joining in!

“Uh Luffy,” the sniper called out to his captain as he and Zoro looked slightly unsure, the raven teen turned to his Nakama with a confused look. “are you sure that she can join?”

The Straw Hat captain smiled and nodded firmly, looking back to the cook and navigator talking to the child. Kaiyo looked so bright as she conversed with her Nakama. Luffy smiles again and walked over to the trio, Usopp and Zoro following.

“Well Kaiyo, welcome to the Going Merry!” Luffy said to her, spreading his arms out for emphasis. Kaiyo smiled and looked all around the ship. “What do you think?”

“I LOVE her!” She yelled out, throwing her arms into the air, stars in her eyes. Everyone smiled and laughed at the child’s glee and happiness. Later that day when it was dinner time, Sanji graces everyone with an amazing meal, celebrating the arrival of their new Nakama. When Kaiyo took a bite of Sanji's food, her eyes lit up and she loudly said that it was amazing and thank you to Sanji, making the cook blush. After dinner, Kaiyo fell asleep at the table and Sanji took her to the sleeping quarters and put her into her new bed.

She smiled and snuggled closer into the new warmth. Her dreams peaceful and about her new family.


End file.
